Losing You
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: Based off a post on Tumblr. Very feelsy. Malec. Alec experiences loss all over again and does anything to make the hurt stop.


**So this is a one-shot inspired by a post on Tumblr, because it broke my heart and I needed to do this.**

**Seriously, all the feels...**

******PS If you have any prompts you'd like me to write, please message me or put it with the review, and I'll add it to the list ;) I like writing them so much!**

* * *

"No. Please, Magnus." Alec cried, holding the body of his soul mate in his arms. "Magnus, please, don't. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'll fix everything, please don't die."

Magnus smiled his cat-like smile, but it quivered in the corners. Alec's heart felt like it was being torn out of his chest at the sight. His Magnus, _his _Warlock, had never looked so weak and vulnerable before. "My silly Nephilim." Magnus whispered, lifting his hand up to touch Alec's face. "Everybody is destined to die."

"_No._" Alec groaned. "Not you. You're Magnus, the _High __**Fucking**__ Warlock_ of Brooklyn. You can't die on me. Not now."

"Alexander - _Alec_." Magnus's hand cupped Alec's face, stopping him mid-rant. "I forgive you." Alec stared at him. "You hear me, you silly, stupid Nephilim? I forgive you." He coughed up a little blood, and Alec cringed. "And I love you. I will _always_ love you."

"Magnus…" Alec leaned his forehead against his lover's, closing his eyes. "Magnus, I love you so much." He stroked the Warlock's black hair, and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips touched, Alec's warm lips against Magnus's cold ones. Alec didn't care that he tasted blood. All he cared about was that Magnus had forgiven him. For a moment, Magnus leaned into the kiss, but then he went slack, his hand slipping away from Alec's face and dropping to the ground. Alec gasped, a terrible pain tearing through his chest. "_No_!"

He grabbed Magnus's black jacket and shook him. He couldn't be dead. He _couldn't_ be. They were supposed to have a life. An entire life time together. They would have worked something out. This was not happening. _This. Was. __**Not**__._ Happening.

Alec was crouched over his lover's dead body, screaming his name, and pounding his chest, all the while white-hot tears streamed down his face. After a few minutes of doing that, Alec stopped, his face wet with tears. "_Magnus_…" he whispered, before he rose and stood tall, looking up at the heavens. "Bring him back!" he yelled. He knew about the Angel Raziel, about how he had pulled Jace back from the dead. "You did it for Clarissa Morgenstern, you can do it for me!" He stared up angrily, but nothing happened. No answer at all. The longer it took, the angrier he got. Had he not deserved anything? "My entire life! I have spend my _entire_ life, fighting demons for you lot! I have _never_ asked for _anything_!" he screamed, punching the sky as if wanted to hit the angels. "_I have protected you and all the Shadowhunters ever under my wing, I gave up my __**entire **__life for __**your**__ cause_!" He didn't recognize his own voice, as he screamed with anger, sorrow, hurt and loss. But his heart was tearing out of his chest slowly, together with his spline and his stomach. _Magnus_ was dead. The guy who changed his entire life.

Nothing happened still. Alec shouted out, dropping back to his knees, burying his face in his fists. "I have done everything. I will do everything. Please. Bring him back to me. He's my soul mate. The only one I've ever wanted. Please. _Please._" He crawled over to Magnus, who was lying stock-still on the ground, his face paler than ever. "God, Magnus, please, come back to me. I can't live without you." he whispered, burying his face in the Warlock's chest. "Come back. I love you. _Come back_."

He sat there, for God knows how long, his fingers dug into Magnus's jacket, his tears wetting the pale gray shirt. He'd thought losing Max had steeled him against another loss like that. He had been wrong. So, so terribly wrong. If anything, it hurt more now.

"_Aku cinta kamu_." he whispered. "Whatever it means, you stupid, gorgeous Warlock, _Aku cinta kamu._" He put a hand on Magnus's cheek, and kissed the lips he had kissed so often. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his back that almost made him jump three feet up in the air. His eyes flew open, and he looked straight in the yellow eyes of a very _alive_ Magnus Bane. Alec was speechless, his eyes widening and widening as they drank his lover in.

"Alec…" Magnus whispered. He lifted his hand and stroked Alec's cheek in complete and utter surprise. "How…what did you…_Alec_." He breathed the last word as he placed both his hands in Alec's neck and pulled him in, kissing him as if his life depended on it. Alec, still stunned, wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck, moaning as the latter pressed his entire body up into the former.

The Warlock's hands roamed over Alec's neck, back, arms and chest as they kissed and kissed and kissed until they were both completely out of breath and had to break away. Alec stared at the High Warlock and he couldn't even believe that this was real. Magnus was _alive_. "How is this possible?" he whispered.

Magnus shook his head, his hands spread on Alec's chest, his cat-eyes big and surprised still. His cheeks were a little bit flushed under the dirt of the fight, and his breath was fast. "What did you do, Alexander?" he asked softly.

"I screamed at Heaven. I screamed at Them to bring you back. It didn't work at first. I was so angry. I screamed that I'd earned it. That I'd done everything for them, and that they owed me this much. Nothing happened at first. Then I just sat here." Alec blushed as he remember how he'd cried over Magnus's body. "I kissed you. You woke up." He shrugged.

Magnus sat up, and inspected his body for injuries. None were to be found. "This is amazing, Shadowhunter." he said admiringly, before looking at Alec again with love and passion in his eyes. "I owe you my thanks."

Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus's again and closed his eyes, relishing in the smell, the feel, the taste of his lover. "No, you don't. _You_ saved _me_. I love you, Magnus. I love you so much. Don't ever leave me again." He sighed. "Don't ever make _me_ leave _you_ again."

Magnus wound his hands in Alec's hair and pulled him back to him, kissing him fiercely. "I won't. I promise." he murmured against Alec's lips. "Alec Lightwood, you are my future."

Alec smiled. "As you are mine."

* * *

Follow me on Tumblr: _shadowlockmalec_


End file.
